1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates generally to improvements in portable environmental barriers, and more particularly to a portable screen that can be folded and rolled-up into a compact configuration for storage and transport. Portable screen barriers are particularly useful in outdoor environments to provide protection from blowing dirt, sand, and other debris. When used as a wind barrier, these devices are especially useful in beach environments where wind blown sand and other debris may be a nuisance. Alternative uses for the portable environmental barrier of the present invention include a child or pet restraint enclosure, a privacy barrier, and a temporary equipment and personal effect storage site.
2. Brief Discussion of the Prior Art
The use of portable screen apparatuses in various environments is known in the prior art. In an outdoor environment, the use of wind screens is desirable to prevent wind blown dirt, sand, and other debris from contacting the user thereof or otherwise being deposited upon the user. Additionally, wind screens may desirably provide a degree of privacy to a user or group of users. Prior art wind screens may be large fixed screens typically in the form of walls or fences. While such fixed screens are effective in providing protection against the wind and blowing objects, they are of course expensive, stationary structures which are impossible to transport. As a result, for those who find themselves outdoors on windy days either move to the shelter of a fixed wind fence or else suffer the discomfort and inconvenience of wind and blowing dirt and sand.
Typical portable screens may be multiple paneled screens vertically supported by poles inserted into the sand or soil. Some portable screens may be rolled-up into a more compact, generally cylindrical package. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,719 to Cardente which teaches a portable screen being a length of rectangularly shaped fabric supported by poles, and which may be rolled up from one end to the other for transport. Since the overall compactness of the Cardente rolled wind screen is limited by the length of the one-piece support poles, the Cardente screen may be bulky and cumbersome to store and transport. Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,537,688 to Stein, 4,969,500 to Makosa, and 4,576,364 to O'Fearna all disclose portable screens which can be rolled-up for storage and transport.